dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Flo's Tiki Palace (Diner Dash)
The second restaurant is a litle bit harder. You'll have three-colour customers, Red, Blue, and Yellow. Maybe some people can still enjoy taking all the shifts. Don't try to get an expert score for all the shifts because it will be VERY stressful. A. LEVEL 2-1 Goal: 3500 pts. Expert score: 8000 pts. Difficulty: 4/10. Note from the game: I guess three colors means more careful customer seating. Tips for an expert score: Try to chain all 4 customers at once. Many big parties will come at the end of this shift makes you can't chain all of them. B. LEVEL 2-2 Goal: 4000 pts. Expert score: 8000 pts. Difficulty: 5/10. Note from the game: With only four-top tables, we'll need to be careful how we seat parties of one and two. Tips for an expert score: About the same with before. C. LEVEL 2-3 Goal: 5000 pts. Expert score: 11000 pts. Difficulty: 6/10. Note from the game: Don't forget to use the Tiki Drinks to make the customers happier. Tips for an expert score: Expert score starts to be very difficult to get. If you insist on obtaining it, chain 5 customers at once, give Tiki Drinks for angry customers. The seat matching is very annoying, just try to match them as well as possible. D. LEVEL 2-4 Goal: 5000 pts. Expert score: 10000 pts. Difficulty: 5/10. Note from the game: Remember, if we stand at the podium until the heart fills up, it will make everyone in line happier. Tips for an expert score: The podium makes expert score more possible to get. Stand at the podium when the seated customers are eating to increase the patience of the waiting customers. E. LEVEL 2-5 Goal: 6000 pts. Expert score: 9000 pts. Difficulty: 7/10. Note from the game: Remember: The longer we do the same action, the bigger the chain bonus! Tips for an expert score: Now what? Chaining only makes you complete the shift from now on. You must even better in chaining the customers and doing anything else perfectly such as standing at the podium at the right time, and pay attention to calling customers for an expert score. F. LEVEL 2-6 Goal: 6000 pts. Expert score: 12000 pts (not 9000 pts). Difficulty: 7/10. Note from the game: We should serve these business women quickly. They get mad quickly, but they tip well. Tips for an expert score: The expert score is higher than it must be. Guess what? I can't get the expert score because business women are the most loathful people on the planet *Runs* G. LEVEL 2-7 Goal: 6000 pts. Expert score: 11000 pts. Difficulty: 7/10. Note from the game: Chains of four, five, or even higher are the key to big earnings. Keep chaining! Tips for an expert score: Chaining five customers is a must. Stand at the podium as soon as the shift begins and when the customers are eating. Watch for the seat matching especially for the six-top table because the bonus can be sky high. No idle action even for a second! H. LEVEL 2-8 Goal: 6000 pts. Expert score: 10000 pts. Difficulty: 7/10. Note from the game: With all the business women, we're going to have to stay on our toes. Tips for an expert score: You must start to plan all your actions. Chain them in this order: 4 5 5 3. Stand at the podium when sitting the customers and when they are eating, and do everything else correctly so that NONE of them leaves your restaurant mad. I. LEVEL 2-9 Goal: 7500 pts. Expert score: 15000 pts. Difficulty: 7/10. Note from the game: If we get customers eating at the same time, we can score big chains and have time for the podium. Tips for an expert score: It's the same difficult as before. Here's the chaining plan: ---- Customer | Chaining number 3 seniors | 1 4 business women | 1 2 young ladies | 1 3 young ladies | 2 2 seniors | 1 6 seniors | 1 2 young ladies | 2 3 business women | 2 5 business women | 2 2 seniors | 2 2 seniors | 2 2 young ladies | 2 5 young ladies | 3 2 business women | 3 3 seniors | 3 2 business women | 3 3 business women | 3 3 business women | 4 6 young ladies | 4 2 business women | 3 3 business women | 4 4 young ladies | 5 J. LEVEL 2-10 Goal: 10000 pts. Expert score: 17000 pts. Difficulty: 8/10. Note from the game: The time when lots customers are eating is the best time to stop at the podium. Tips for an expert score: When many customers are on the line, seat the business women first, then the young ladies, and let the seniors wait. ---- Customer | Chaining number 6 business women | 1 4 young ladies | 1 2 seniors | 1 2 business women | 1 4 young ladies | 1 2 seniors | 4 6 seniors | 5 5 young ladies | 2 3 business women | 2 2 young ladies | 2 2 business women | 2 3 young ladies | 3 3 business women | 2 3 young ladies | 4 2 business women | 2 2 young ladies | 2 2 young ladies | 3 2 seniors | 3 5 young ladies | 4 2 business women | 3 6 business women | 3 3 business women | 3 2 young ladies | 3 ---- Category:Walkthroughs